


We are the Music Makers

by Rydain



Category: The Sexy Brutale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydain/pseuds/Rydain
Summary: Illustration of Redd and Tequila sharing some quality time at the piano. Two versions - lines and color.





	We are the Music Makers

**Author's Note:**

> Click for full size.
> 
> Lines - July 4, 2017  
> Color - August 6, 2017


End file.
